<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Self-)Righteous by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986981">(Self-)Righteous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo'>RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Speaker (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But they're still in the enemies phase, Enemies to Friends, First Meetings, Gen, Seb didn't appreciate theirs, Unnamed Speaker - Freeform, etc - Freeform, idk exactly who this Speaker is but they'll probably get named eventually, they did not appreciate Seb's attitude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ego is a volatile thing, and no one likes being wrong.</p><p>A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based on <a href="https://risualto.tumblr.com/post/635457242331824128/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story">this prompt list</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seer &amp; Azalea Mirin, Speaker &amp; Sebastian Wynric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Self-)Righteous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For anonymous.</p><p>Originally posted on tumblr.</p><p>I know my microstories usually try to be as generic as possible with the Speaker so that it could be any of yours, but I chose to give the Speaker a personality and pronouns in this one specifically to explore a possible aspect of their dynamic with Sebastian after meeting for the first time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t like him,” they said, turning to their sister and Azalea almost as soon as the door of the coffee shop shut behind them all.  Both women were going to refute their impression, they <em>knew</em> that, and maybe there was a point hidden somewhere in that defense, but they were just too indignant to care, especially considering how he’d challenged their information (not that he’d done so, since understanding a Seer was farfetched, sure, but <em>how</em>).</p><p>What kind of private detective invited a client to meet him just to <em>prove</em> he was <em>so smart</em> and that they were lying?!</p><p>“He’s so smug, so arrogant, so convinced he has to prove he’s <em>good at everything</em> before he’ll give you the time of day, so–”</p><p>“So much like you?” said their sister, not unkindly but with a little spark in her eye that lit their cheeks with righteous fire.</p><p><em>Not at </em>all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>